


A quiet moment with The Sufferer

by PYPS



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Character has a seizure, I guess it’s pale romance, I suck at tagging, I’m not sure if this is matespritship or like moirails, I’m tired and this probably is ass, M/M, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27638738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PYPS/pseuds/PYPS
Summary: Kankri and Mituna philosophise each other and wonder if it’s worth giving up during a cold winter evening and Mituna has a seizure and is gently cared for.
Relationships: The Psiioniic | The Helmsman/The Signless | The Sufferer
Kudos: 4





	A quiet moment with The Sufferer

Under a curtain of darkness speckled with pale waves of stars sat two vagrant men.

They sat, at the edge of some costal cliff and in silence as if admiring the sky was all they needed to hold on. The only other noise beside their breathing was the whipping waves meeting the edge of the coast which lapped back into the ocean. The strong and harsh smell of sea salt filled their nostrils and the chilly air bit their cheeks. Kankri sat beside Mituna, appreciating this rare tranquility. 

Silence is impactful, especially when it is voluntary. And among this silence was a feeling of true bonding. A moment without having to keep moving on scuffed feet covered in blisters or running from those against them, or prepare hastily food and rations only to keep going. 

Instead, the chill near winter air brushed Mituna’s lips as he took in a breathe of that coldness not long before he shivered as Kankri pulled his cloak over him and they sat even closer. 

“I don’t even want to think about what is out there.” Mituna said hushed, a quiver in his voice. 

“Knowing what’s beyond here, with you and everyone... the implications would be bleak. I’ve had dreams, visions of what I project will come. There will be a dead end.” Mituna’s voice sounded void, despite the cynicism which laced his words. 

“It’s not about living, or convincing now, as much as it may pain you to hear. It’s about the future, even if we lose ourselves in the cause.” Kankri responded his voice holding onto some glimmer of hope, you could hear his soft faint smile as he spoke. 

Mituna snuggled closer to Kankri taking Kankri into an embrace. 

“This is just... how it is then. If what I see in those visions, my dreams are true at least I can be proud of what we are doing here now.” 

Kankri cocked his head his lips almost pressed to Mituna’s ears. 

“Do you want to tell me what you see in your visions of your future?” 

“It’s my burden and I’m resigned to it.” 

Mituna sighed falling to Kankri’s lap. He rubbed at his temples. He had another migraine coming on and he needed some rest. 

“It’s getting harder to keep going like this, winter is going to be the worst, we are running out of time and rations.” Mituna said his breathing a bit labored as he clutched onto Kankri’s cloak. His eyes twitching a bit as he tried to focus on talking. 

Kankri was alarmed by the weakness of his fellow comrade. 

“Hey... Did you get overstrained today? I mean... I shouldn’t even need to ask that.” 

Mituna nodded his head weakly. 

“Do you feel another one might be coming on...?” Kankri asked full of concern in his voice.

Mituna nodded as he clenched his teeth in vague preparation of what could come. 

Kankri held Mituna up and walked him away from  
the cliff and attempted to make him fully back to their camp and wagon, but they only made it so far as Mituna went bone limp and fell into the cold glass and dirt, Kankri dropping after him. 

Kankri paniced as he watched Mituna flail, but he tried to keep his compose and Mituna’s surroundings clear, time felt dragging and Kankri was only filled with more worry as seconds passed however he was washed with relief when Mituna ceased his motions and his back fell into the grass, the man only filled with exhaustion and he stammered out some words that Kankri couldn’t understand but he helped Mituna the rest of the way back to camp. 

To Kankri this was only a minor complication to his life full of dangers, a complication worth tending to and caring for a part of Mituna and a clear visual insight on how he was fraying at the edges and playing a balancing act of his own by using his psiioniics during their voyage. 

He lay Mituna down in the wagon and slept next to him so he would be able to tell him, when he awoke what happened and that he’d always be there to catch him, until he wouldn’t be able to.


End file.
